moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantos Swiftsong
Lantos Swiftsong is the son of Coria Swiftsong (Mother) and Jake Renn (Father), born in Northern Lordaeron in " Valley" he grew up with two brothers and a sister, eventually at the age of fifteen joining the Light-Based Humanitarian Organization and Military Order known as "The Light's Bulwark" Eventually after the Scourging of Lordaeron he continued to follow the group as they joined the Argent Dawn and eventually the Argent Crusade, serving in the Plaguelands and Northrend. As of recent events the group, now known as "The Argent Bulwark" has been taken over by now Commander Swiftsong after a recent battle in the Plaguelands between the Cult of the Damned and the Bulwark. Early Life Born as Lantos Renn 36 years ago (As of right now, will continue to update age as his birthday comes around.) in the small valley of . The Village of was a small farming community of seven hundred forty three at the time of his birth. He had two brothers and a sister, all over then him. His first brother was named "Anandor" who was ten years older than him, his sister "Emily" was three years older than him and his second brother. "Jake" was eight years older than him. The Light's Bulwark Write the second section of your page here. The Argent Dawn and Bulwark The Reopening of the Dark Portal Reunification of the Dawn and Silver Hand Return to Stormwind Around the time the Alliance Fleet Arrives in Pandaria. Lantos Swiftsong, thirty five years of age by this point and having been fighting the Scourge and Demonic Forces in Northrend, the Plaguelands and the Dark Portal for close to thirteen to fourteen years now finally requested personal leave time. With only his sister still alive at this point and somewhere in Stormwind. His request was granted, after a week of traveling and with the help of a Magister he met on the way from Light's Hope Chapel to Hearthglen he was teleported from the Plaguelands to Stormwind, not much happened at this point, though four days after arriving in Stormwind a letter found its way to him, and Lantos, not knowing how to read, found a Clergymen to read it, telling of a tragic tale in the Plaguelands, where the Argent Bulwark had a 98% Casualty report. With the Majority of the Bulwark destroyed, by way of tradition in the Bulwark Lantos became the Fifth Lord Commander of the Bulwark. From this point he started to recreate, rebuilding his numbers and planning the days to march back North and destroy the Cult of the Damned and the forces that had killed so many of his friends. The Plaguelands Pro-Scourge Cult Chapter 1 Tanaris Deployment Pro-Scourge Cult Chapter 2 Northrend Deployment Pro-Scourge Cult Finale To Draenor! The Hunt for the Mad Mage Chapter 1 By the time of the end of February and the beginning of March the Archmage Dulondael went insane as reports came to Commander Swiftsong from many sources about the Mad Mage's doings Pre-Event 1 The Bulwark marched South from Stormwind to the Kirin Tor Fortress of Nethergarde, there they made camp and there they met battle with the Magister/Archmage Dulondael, he sent his army of drones upon the Bulwark and the defenders of the keep, but amazingly the Bulwark held out. On the verge of total destruction at the very moment the Druid Lucynda called upon nature and sent a massive hurricane against the army of drones. In an Act of Rage the Magister destroyed the Mage Tower of Nethergarde, simply to display the power he had over the Arcane. Pre-Event 2 The Bulwark traveled by portal provided by Highborne Arcanist Andisarth to Winterspring to investigate the cavern where the Magus original went insane and turned on his 'Apprentice' Magus Cadinas Nalhen. Starting by the Timbermaw Cavern the Bulwark moved through the Mountains and snowy terrain of Winterspring, eventually hitting the cavern, well over the cavern. There they repelled and floated down, by magic, to the entrance of the Cave and charged in, fighting their way through they eventually destroyed a Lieutenant of the Archmage. Here Lantos broke many ribs and his arm during the battle. Once to the end of the cavern and the Liuetenant dead they found what they were looking for; a 'test' well of Eternity so to speak. It was a small pool of black and golden liquid about ten feet in diameter. From tests Lantos did on it after the event he discovered three important substances in the pool from the samples he collected, a tiny, tiny tiny amount of Sun Well Energy, about ten vial of Moon Well energy, collected by the Magus and Archmage from the Twilight Grove, and a substancial amount of Arcane Energy. But back to the story on hand, after collecting his samples Lantos had the Arcanist destroy the caverns after they had all left it, the cavern collapsing and hopefully destroying the Well, with everyone out in relatively one piece. From there the two Mages channeled their powers and opened a portal back to Stormwind for the group. Pre-Event 3 Close to five days later the Bulwark met in the Keep of Nethergarde, where the Kirin Tor forces were well underway restoring the tower. Which in itself was a good thing as the tower was becoming rather old. From the Keep they met with Skyguard Captain Jacquio Nazarus who gave a, close to two hour, long briefing on the majority of Outland, the shattered remains of the planet Draenor. The only real exciting part of this night for Lantos was the chance of a spy being at the meeting and having the close to twenty Bulwark members with him at the time fan out and search the keep for the supposed spy, coming up empty handed unfortunately. Day 1- To Draenor (The Battle and Closing of the Portal) Day 2- The Push to Terrokar Day 3- Calming Nagrand Nights. Day 4- Into the Marsh! Day 5- Mountains of Blades Edge Day 6- Into Netherstorm Day 7- The Mage's Tower and The Return Home.